Ecos de amor
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: El abandono de Erik consume emocionalmente a Charles más de lo que imaginó, sobre todo porque Erik continúa con su vida y él... él sigue amándole, soportando que su mente reviva una y otra vez todos los momentos compartidos con Erik y todos esos recuerdos retumban en su corazón como un eco de amor.


**N/A:** Hola bello mundito~

Aquí vengo nuevamente, mi segunda incursión en el Cherik (pero ahora sola) Por lo que espero que este Fanfic sea de su agrado. Agradezco mucho a mi estimada partner Nayen, quien siempre me acompañó en todo el proceso de este One-Shot.

Este pequeño escrito pertenece a la saga de Fanfics Cherik "Tenías que ser tú" la cuál cuenta con tres partes, ésta es la primera.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de X-men pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **ECOS DE AMOR**

 **.**

" _Vuelves, en cada sueño que tengo caigo de nuevo en tu red  
Sé que tarda un tiempo curarme de ti de una vez  
Tuve tantos momentos felices, que olvido lo triste que fue  
Darte de mi alma, lo que tú echaste a perder_"

Pablo Alborán – Saturno.

 **.**

El sol lucía más radiante aquel día; las flores resaltaban por el efecto de este y sus pétalos se veían con más color del que alguna vez vieron sus ojos, el arrebol que mostraba el cielo a todo lo ancho de su extensión le dio el espectáculo más hermoso del que en sus memorias guardaba… pero todo eso no le producía algún tipo de fascinación o placer, al contrario, sólo le recordaba lo miserable que era su vida en ese momento.

Refunfuñó algo inaudible, parecido a un dialecto muerto. No podía confiar en el clima, ésta le mostraba la perfecta antítesis de su ánimo actual; quería ver un desastre para no sentir que su interior estaba peor que el caos que provocaba una tormenta. Pero como últimamente se equivocaba mucho, el tempero le mostraba su lado sádico contra su frágil estado anímico.

Cerró la ventana y la cortina con despecho guardado; suspiró hondo y pasó sus dedos por su larga cabellera café con el intento de tranquilizarse y apartar de su mente la razón de su molestia y gran enojo.

No quería admitir que todo eso le recordaba a _él._

Sintió una punzada de migraña. Nuevamente escuchaba voces en su cabeza, como cuando era niño, como cuando creía que estaba loco… sus poderes estaban fuertemente ligados a su estado emocional, y estaba claro que ese día no era de sus mejores días. La sutil diferencia de aquel tiempo a este es que ahora no estaba seguro de que realmente fueran los pensamientos de las personas gritándole a su mente, ¿cómo estaba seguro de eso? Era lógico que no todas podían estar tan vinculadas con la muerte.

Con esfuerzo y mucha concentración, logró mover la silla de ruedas hacia un lugar con menos luz y por que no, para poder tomar un licor de coñac que tenía guardada en su reserva especial y beber nuevamente como si no existiese un mañana.

Sabía que Hank se preocupaba por él, claro que no tachaba de estúpido a la única persona que se había quedado a su lado después de tanta desgracia y la conversión de su personalidad cariñosa y humanista a una venenosa y pesimista.

Pero él no lo comprendía; podía entender las razones de su rencor, pero jamás podría ponerse en su piel para sentir como propias aquellas sensaciones tan malditas y negativas que sólo le hacía pensar en una muerte pronta; eso y también que el dolor en su cuerpo no disminuía por muchos calmantes que tomara. Aunque vamos, le daba crédito porque nunca lo ha juzgado por las decisiones que ha tomado, sólo se dedicaba a cuidarlo y a cuidar lo que era suyo.

Aparentemente Hank estaba trabajando en un suero para su… condición actual. Jamás había discriminado a nadie, mucho menos despreciado las capacidades de la persona por limitaciones físicas, al contrario, él estaba convencido de los alcances de la supervivencia y adaptación de los seres vivos para evitar su extinción; pero realmente jamás pudo imaginarse que algo así le sucedería a él.

Eso y obviamente lo estúpidamente enamorado que seguía de aquel quien le dejó en ese estado.

Arrojó el último pensamiento que tuvo al fondo de su mente; en esos momentos no quería tener una platica a corazón abierto con su maltratada alma, lo que necesitaba era una buena dosis de alcohol en su sangre para olvidar todo.

Rebuscó entre los libros de su cuarto, esta vez la escondió bien; pero pasaron minutos y no podía encontrarla y la vena en su frente saltó con rabia.

—¡Hank! —gritó con enojo impregnado en su voz—. ¡Hank!

Escuchó ruidos por el pasillo, similares al sonido de una persona corriendo a gran velocidad, tropezando con cosas y aventando unas cuantas para llegar en la brevedad posible. Hank entró con la puerta con el semblante preocupado impregnado en su rostro, como si el tono desesperado lo hubiese alarmado pensando algo terrible.

¿Acaso no era una tragedia que no pudiese beber un vaso de su preciado licor?

—Hank —la voz de Charles cambió a una más serena, pero con el mismo autoritarismo, sobó su desordenada barba para darle más dramatismo—. ¿Dónde está mi botella?

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál botella? —dudó, su voz tembló una fracción de segundo antes de reponerse y colocarse bien los lentes en el puente de su nariz.

—Sé que sabes a cuál me refiero… —se concentró un poco y hurgó en la mente de su compañero de… ¿mansión? Al carajo todas las leyes que se impuso, ya no le interesaba nada—. Gracias ya puedes retirarte, ya tengo lo que quería.

Charles movió su silla hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, abrió la cortina de par en par y ahí, cerca de la esquina, se encontraba su preciado coñac a medio tomar. Como pudo, lo alzó y no le importó dejar que el sol entrara a su habitación, beber un poco de aquella belleza lo dejaría noqueado hasta la noche —si no es que un poco más—.

Bebió un largo sorbo que le supo amargo, pero el escozor que sentía en su garganta era el distractor perfecto para evitar pensar demasiado en cosas que ya no tenían relevancia.

Sintió la mirada compasiva de Hank, era obvio que después de que descubrió dónde había escondido su botella, él no se iría tranquilo; le incomodaba admitirlo, pero esa se había vuelto su rutina casi diaria durante casi dos años. Después de la misión en Cuba, y el fracaso al primer semestre de su escuela para _jóvenes especiales_ donde abandonó gran parte de su ser, Charles se dedicó a autodestruirse día a día; justificaba sus actos como un medio de hacer catarsis…

No quería hacerse la víctima, él más que nadie en el mundo odiaba eso; pero no dejaba de pensar en esa playa, en ese día cuando perdió sus piernas, a su hermana, la esperanza en un mundo mejor…

 _El amor_.

El silencio imperó entre ellos, sólo se dedicaban a estar cerca uno del otro; era como un contrato tácito, Hank no le reprochaba ni una sola de sus acciones y él no le corría de su habitación a punta de patadas ni usaba sus poderes con él para hacer que se marche. Claro que para llegar a eso fueron bastantes días y noches de lidiar uno con el otro, pero todo concluyó a un mudo acuerdo.

Charles terminó de beber el último trago y se limpió la boca con el dorso de su brazo; para ese momento, ya no podía sostenerse muy bien sobre su torso en la silla de ruedas, su cabeza y cuerpo se ladeaba de un lado a otro, por lo que se pasaba a la fase dos: Hank le ayudaba a cargar su cuerpo hasta su amplia cama; acomodó las almohadas y cobijas para él y aunque era un día caluroso, él sentía el frío de la mansión calarle en sus huesos, como una ausencia que quema en tus recuerdos; era completamente diferente a los días gloriosos dónde todos estaban reunidos…

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Charles al aire, Hank sabía que a ese punto ya estaba delirando por efecto del alcohol—. ¿Por qué se fue?

Hank no respondía, no era como si le preguntara a él en realidad. Cuando sucedieron las primeras veces esos episodios, creía que se trataba de Raven de quien hablaba, ya que ella era técnicamente su familiar vivo más cercano en el mundo; pero no le faltó sumar dos más dos antes de que el nombre de _Erik_ se colara entre murmullos y jadeos de dolor.

Charles ya no replicaba, sólo se dedicaba observar a la nada, a un punto fijo y muerto en su habitación, donde podía conectarse con sus recuerdos y rescatarlos de su mente uno por uno dónde habitaban él y Erik.

 _La primera vez que le besó, justo antes de ver el comunicado del presidente y justo después de que Charles entrara en la mente de Erik con consentimiento por primera vez. Sintió una conexión cósmica tan profunda, que no reparó en el momento en que comenzó a llorar por el hermoso recuerdo que Erik decidió compartir con él._

 _La imperiosa necesidad de besar los labios ajenos se hizo más fuerte cuando vio que ese hombre logró girar la antena hacia ellos como lo había dicho; la alegría rebosante en su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos le produjo un hechizo, se acercó y el mismo Erik le haló de la manga del saco y rompió con la distancia entre ellos. Un contacto osco, los dientes de Erik mordían cada parte de su boca, convirtiéndolo en un arrebato bruto, pero cargado de sentimientos que hizo temblar las piernas a Charles._

— _Tal vez me gustes un poco, amigo mío. —La voz de Erik sonaba entusiasmada, lejos de ser la del lacónico Erik que usualmente habitaba._

— _Tal vez, yo de igual manera te estimo más que al resto, amigo mío…_

Charles se removió debido a una arcada que sintió naciendo desde su estómago. Tosió fuertemente y Hank, quien estaba a su lado leyendo un libro, le pasó una pequeña cubeta con la que ya estaba preparado para ese tipo de ocasiones; devolvió gran parte de la poca comida que había ingerido por la mañana. Después de ver pasar el peligro, Hank nuevamente se recostó, pero el sabor en su boca era amargo…

 _Recordó la novena vez que Erik se puso celoso; no fue tan divertida como la primera o la segunda, porque realmente ya habían discutido antes sobre el inusual interés de Moira con Charles sobre los demás habitantes en la mansión y él creía ingenuamente, que ese tema se zanjaba cada vez que era tema de conversación, aunque admitía que la paciencia se terminaba un poco más al ver los ojos llenos de ira de su novio y de los evidentes desplantes que hacía a la chica._

 _Humana y tenía un crush con Charles; pobre mujer, peor combinación para un ser humano que convivía con Erik en una misma casa, ese hombre era algo como "Anti-humanos" y "anti-personasenamoradasdesunovio"._

 _Estaban platicando en el comedor común, aunque en ese momento no había nadie porque todos hacían ejercicio en el gimnasio —y ellos deberían de estar ahí, pero Erik lo intercedió cuando justo iba a cambiarse—. Charles tenía que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no caer en una discusión banal, escuchó toda la argumentación y motivos completamente razonables del otro y que, con diplomacia, exponía como absoluta verdad; pero en él ganó el impulso de decir una idiotez._

— _¡Basta! ¿Y si Moira está interesada en mí, qué? Eso no tiene importancia, ya que el único que siempre está en mi mente, eres tú Erik, no seas estúpido —dijo Charles mirándole a los ojos, ¿acaso no podía confiar en él? Estaba verdaderamente molesto, pero un atisbo de dolor y remordimiento llegó a su cabeza cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Erik, aunque no sabía si era porque le dijo «Estúpido» o porque no ponía un alto a las insinuaciones de la chica. Vio a su chico dar la media vuelta y después, se escuchó en la mansión el golpe de una puerta que fue azotada con violencia._

 _El candelabro del comedor calló hasta golpearse contra la mesa. Genial, ahora tendría que comprar otro por tercera vez consecutiva… ese tipo de cosas pasaban cuando Erik no dominaba la furia y ésta salía descontrolada._

—Quiero orinar —se incorporó para estirar los brazos como un bebé. Hank sólo se acercó hasta llegar a él, lo cargó hasta llegar al baño más cercano y negó fervientemente con la cabeza; no, no quería ir al de su cuarto y Hank lo sabía. Lo escuchó chasquear la lengua, pero no le importaba, por lo que retomó camino y lo llevó hasta el que se encontraba en al final del pasillo. El viaje fue largo, extenso… pero valía la pena, no quería entrar nuevamente a su baño.

—Está siendo un poco irracional, profesor. —Quien más tenía que soportar era Hank, ya que cualquier cosa que sucediera, él estaba a cargo de recogerla o limpiarla; se convirtió en la ama de casa de un joven adulto con problemas de depresión. Definitivamente no esperaba eso de su vida, pero tampoco quería dejarle solo, lo apreciaba de una forma especial y por eso se quedaba a su lado.

Charles se acurrucó contra el ancho pecho de quien lo cargaba hasta que llegaron frente al retrete y aplicando una maniobra similar a la Heimlich se estabilizaron y Hank tomó su pene para dirigirlo correctamente y lograr que hiciera sus necesidades sin ocasionar un desastre. Ya no había vergüenza entre ellos, ya que se conocían _todo_ …, fue hace tiempo, ya no recordaba cuando con exactitud, lamieron sus heridas y almas rotas con un poco de calor humano. Una sola noche les bastó para que ambos —mucho más Charles—, entre lágrimas, comprendieran que aquella no era la solución. Fue patético.

—Llévame a la cama. —Tal vez aún quedaban leves insinuaciones de querer intentarlo por parte de él, por lo que siempre decía frases con doble sentido, pero Hank siempre lo detenía… pues sabía que ambos se arrepentirían al amanecer.

Nuevamente recorrieron el camino hasta la habitación de Charles; llegando, lo acostó y acomodó las almohadas para darle mejor comodidad. Sonrió con un poco de agradecimiento, nadie tendría por qué soportarlo y ahí estaba Hank, a su lado. Él se merecía algo mejor, pero en ese momento de su vida era lo suficientemente egoísta como para no dejar ir a la única persona que lo anclaba a la realidad.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, vio la puerta de su baño cerrada y tapada con bastantes tablas, tal como le pidió a Hank que lo hiciera… y aún con el alcohol en sus venas y la vista nebulosa, recordó por qué lo hizo…

 _Pasaron dos días después del incidente de los celos con Moira y Charles no sabía cómo hacer que Erik cambiara su actitud fría y disminuir la distancia que puso entre ellos. Se sobó las sienes de su cabeza en pensar en una solución, pero ya era noche y lo único que quería hacer era descansar; fue un día de entrenamiento agotador._

 _Se metió a su baño para cepillarse los dientes, estaba tan concentrado haciéndolo que no se percató de la presencia que se coló hasta dónde él estaba cuando ya fue demasiado tarde._

 _Erik llegó y lo abrazó por detrás, escuchó claramente cómo los cerrojos se cerraban con botón._

— _¡¿Q- eftáf hafiendo?! —Realmente estaba sorprendido por tan inesperada visita que nunca se enteró si Erik había entendido correctamente esa pregunta._

— _Quería verte. —Dio una respuesta escueta, Charles sólo se acercó al lavabo para escupir toda la pasta de dientes y saliva que acumuló en ese largo minuto. Intentó voltearse, pero se lo impidió—. No, quédate así un poco… sólo un poco._

 _Charles estaba quieto en su lugar, no quería estropear el ambiente, pero se sentía ligeramente incómodo por su pijama —usaba con regularidad camisas holgadas para que taparan su ligero exceso de grasa—, y eso era absurdo, porque Erik y él ya habían tenido sexo cinco veces._

— _Um, Erik… tenemos que hablar —dijo Charles separándose lentamente de esa hermosa prisión que eran los brazos de su amado; pero tenía que ser fuerte, tener convicción y no estaba fuera de discusión las escenas de celos._

— _Lo siento. —Erik volteó el rostro cuando lo dijo, pero la evidente ansiedad que sentía era percibida por Charles. Todo en sus pensamientos gritaban arrepentimiento de cómo se había comportado—. Me es difícil, hasta hace poco tiempo yo estaba solo en el mundo, y aunque sé que podría seguir de esa forma, conocerte me cambio y ya no quiero estar sin ti. Por eso me molesta que no te des cuenta de que eres un candidato perfecto para novio y por eso más de una persona babea el piso por dónde caminas._

 _La disculpa, combinada con la aceptación de un mundo donde él no es indispensable en la vida de Erik, pero aun así prefiere estar junto a él y los tintes de posesividad en su oración fueron suficiente arma para que Charles escondiera su rostro con su mano, evitando que Erik viera la evidente y gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro._

 _Creía que no, pero sí se podía amar aún más a Erik Lehnsherr._

— _Sabes que Moira no me interesa —se recargó sobre el lavabo—, con quien comparto todo lo que soy eres tú._

 _La sonrisa de Erik era hermosa, abarcaba todo el esplendor de su cara, formando hoyuelos en las extremidades y si, le había dado más puntos para elevar su ego… pero no le importaba, siempre que pudiera ver el rostro resplandeciente de su persona especial._

 _Después de eso, su pequeño cuarto de baño se convirtió en una entrada de acceso al infierno mismo. La forma con la que Erik podía usar el sofisticado lenguaje alemán para decir frases tan obscenas fue un completo misterio para Charles quien se encontraba, y con esfuerzo, recordando su nombre en medio el mar de placer que sentía; lo único que sabía gritar su boca y cuerpo completamente era Erik Lehnsherr, rindiendo devoción hacia él y su forma magistral para enloquecerlo en el sexo._

 _Esa fue la sexta vez haciendo el amor con Erik, completamente mejor que la primera y casi tan buena como la cuarta; pero esta vez, de entre todas era la más especial…_

 _Porque fue la primera vez que Erik le pidió perdón por algo_.

—Quisiera ya no _sentir_ —susurró Charles. Lo decía en todos los sentidos, tanto física como emocionalmente. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, considerándose de esa forma completamente expuesto a su lado más vulnerable por el torrente de fragmentos que se dedicó a remembrar ese día.

La habitación ya estaba en completa oscuridad y probablemente Hank, quien siempre le acompañaba hasta que lograse conciliar un poco de calma, ya se había retirado a su habitación. No mentía cuando decía eso, durante el día, pensaba en las diferentes formas que podría hacer para cortar de tajo todo lo que sentía, porque sabía que una eternidad no le bastaría para arrancar a Erik de su ser.

Él lo había marcado por completo, a un nivel que ninguna persona había llegado, y por esa razón le dolió tanto su decisión.

Pero sabía que tenía que continuar; una parte muy pequeña de él tenía la esperanza que en un futuro se volverían a ver. Y él tenía que estar preparado, porque era cruel y le haría pagar a Erik todo el cúmulo de emociones que se ha estado resguardado. Tal vez un golpe certero en la quijada, ese donde saque toda la frustración de no verlo, no sentirlo, no disfrutar de su presencia.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó pensando en las diferentes formas de _vengarse_ de Erik —ciertamente era más productivo que estar pensando en su muerte—, pero los rayos del amanecer llegaron hasta su ventana. Sonrió, escuetamente, pero lo hizo. Esa era la rutina de diario; maldecir al día, serenarse por las tardes y beber por las noches para caer en un estado de semi inconsciencia que le permitiera recordar a Erik sin sentirse un traidor con él mismo, para ser benevolente y darle tregua a su corazón para disfrutar de los diferentes momentos que vivió junto a él, como un incesante eco.

Porque por más que lo negara, un poco de su alma siempre moría y revivía al ver el cielo reflejado en los ojos de Erik.

El Erik de sus recuerdos.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Cuéntenme qué les pareció, soy abierta a toda clase de comentarios. ¡Y espero les haya gustado!

Nos leemos a la próxima.

Besos de helado.


End file.
